Erasers
by Lozena
Summary: "I'm afraid of erasers." That was enough to make Dawn stop and turn around. One-Shot Could be considered Pearlshipping


This is one of the first Pokemon stories I'd ever written, and I just decided to post it up. Now, I'm warning that it's a bit (a lot) random - considering the story name- and the characters may be OC, but I like it and wanted to share it with everyone.

I do not own Pokemon, its characters, nor anything else related to it.

Enjoy! ^.^

XxXx

"Ash! What the heck?"

Ash didn't bother looked up from the desk. He simply scratched out the mistake on his paper, and then grabbed a new sheet, prepated to start again on whatever he was working on.

Dawn raced over and snatched the pen out of the boy's hand. "What are you doing?"

"If it's not obvious, I'm trying to write something important." He attempted to take the pen back, but Dawn placed it behind her back.

"If its not obvious," he rolled his eyes at her mocking tone, "you're definitely not getting anywhere."

"How do you figure?"

Dawn whimpered and pointed at the many, wasted sheets of paper that covered her desk and the floor around it. "Because it seems as if you got a new piece of paper everytime you made a mistake."

"I got pretty far!" Ash picked up some random sheets and started flipping through them. Dawn saw that the length of whatever he was writing did, in fact, increase. "So give me back the pen so I can finish."

"No."

"What?"

Instead of responding, Dawn started opening drawers to her desk and removing all the pens she saw. She stopped when she came across a pencil.

"Here, Ash." She held out the pencil, which he just stared at. "You can use this. That way, if you mess up, you can erase."

Ash gave her his version of the 'Stank' look, the look Dawn had been trying to master ever since she saw Zoey use it, and he pushed the pencil away."I can't use that."

She scoffed. "Why not?"

He looked offended. "So you're telling me you haven't heard?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Nope. Guess not."

"I'm afraid of erasers."

This was one of those 'Dumb Ash' moments where Dawn couldn't help but stare. How the heck is someone scared of erasers? They were pink, rubber things...

"Ash, that makes no sense."

Ash reached out and tugged at a strand of her hair. "It makes just about as much sense as the color of your hair."

Dawn gasped. They never, ever touched on the topic of her bright blue hair. It wasn't something you could talk about on an everyday basis. And here he was comparing it to a dumb made up fear.

Why did she like him again?

"Really Ash? You went there?"

He laughed. "You set yourself up for that."

She sniffed and dropped the pencil on the desk. Picking up the stack of paper in the corner, she took two sheets and put them down as well. "Since people want to be petty and bring other's personal issues into a conversation, this is all you're getting mister."

"But I can't use-"

Dawn covered her ears and made her way to the door. "Bla."

"Dawn, stop being like that."

"Bla bla?"

"Ever since that episode where Spongebob had to erase Doodlebob, I've been terrified of erasers!"

That was enough to make her stop and turn around. "A Spongebob episode is the reason you hate pencils?"

Dawn didn't want to laugh, but it was working its way up there. It wasn't funny that he was acting like this due to one episode, no that was sad, but because he was serious, and that statement deserved a good laughing at.

He shrugged. "I had a bad dream about being erased once and-"

Dawn walked out of the room.

XxXx

"Here."

A piece of paper was dropped into Dawn's lap. A very messed up piece of paper.

There were eraser marks every where, random holes here and there, and scratch outs that looked to be erased but still some traces were left behind because of heavy shaving.

Just what was Ash doing?

"So...Are you going to read it?"

Dawn looked over the back of the couch at Ash, who was waiting patiently for her to answer the question. She nodded, and then looked back at the paper. Before she started reading what looked like a poem, she noticed a note at the bottom. "Hey, Ash, what's this?"

She didn't get an answer. When she looked back again, he was gone. "Ugh. Stupid boy."

Dawn turned her attention to the note.

_Dawn, this was going to be a page with the 10 things I liked the most about you._

Awuh!

_Now, its the 10 things I DON' like about you._

What?

_10. You're a pen stealer._

Dawn threw the paper down and raced up the stairs. She was going to make sure he loved erasers after this.

XxXx

Lol yea I know, random, but I just wanted to share this with you guys. Please, NO FLAMES!


End file.
